Broken Skin
by ChronoXXRosette
Summary: This horrid ugly face of mine...holds no peace for me. Who could ever love a monster like me? AlXOc
1. Chapter 1: My Past Is My Misery

Author note: Ok so if u read two world's or one family, then you'll notice that Liz is still in here! YAY! I dont own fma but i d own Liz. she is my character. I'll give you a hint on what this story is about. The people are in Germany, alchemy cannot be preformed. that's all im gonna tell ya. enjoy the new story Broken Skin.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

_I can still feel the pain from that day. I remember the orange dancing flames, and the unbarring heat melting away at my skin. The screaming roar of my cry seemed to reach no one for hours. The black smoke burning away at my home. Finally, when I thought that I would die from this deadly intense heat, giant, safe, cold hands lifted me up, and carried me away to safety. I was only five years old. _

_My body was Ok, I only got a few blotches from the fire. But the worst wound was on my face. The left side on my face was melted. Scars made my face horrid and ugly. Although I looked normal on my right, I looked nothing more then a monster waiting in the dark to steal little innocent kids from their mothers._

_I became ashamed of what had happened to me. Who could love a hideous, ugly monster, like me?_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

It has been eleven years since the fire. I have suffered a great deal of misery and pain. I had lost my dear parents to sickness. When they died, I was sent to live with a family friend, Mrs. Lawson and her daughter, Chris. No matter how nice they treated me, I still felt alone, and ashamed.

I went to school like every other little girl. But I was forced to sit in the back. No one wanted to see the scars on my face. And during recess, the kids would throw stones, and sticks, and call me abhorrent names. I soon learned that I would have to hide half my face to not be treated so cruelly. I hid the left side of my face behind my brown hair. And i avoided being noticed by others by standing near the walls looking at my feet.

As I grew I became less and less aware of the social society. I stayed beside myself, and from the perfectly sculpted people that walked around me.

Chris, with her blonde hair and grass green eyes, loved to be in the center of attention. She was one of the ones that threw rocks at me at recess. At home she would treat me like she was my best friend in front of her mother. But alone she would torture me with names, and fists. I learned how to avoided her at home.

My name is Elizabeth Wildheart Matley. But I would like to be called Liz. I have long brown hair that goes just pass my waist. And blue eyes. Or should I say I have a blue eye, and the left eye is gray. Altough my face is all scared up, I can still see through my left eye.

I walk down Mainstreet to get home from school everyday. Usually as I walk home, I see two young men, swarmed by young pretty ladies my age. The man with gold hair and gold eyes is named Edward Elric. And the one with dirty blonde hair and gray eyes is named Alphonse Elric. The Elrics had come to this town only a few months ago. The young women that surround them is the "Elric fangirl club" at least that's what I call them.

I stay on the other side of the street, far away from them. I gaze at the Elrics, wishing to have prefect skin so I could have a chance to get to know them. Today is like any other day, only this time as I look at the prefect faces of the Elrics, the one called Alphonse spots me.

I feel my face burn with embarrassment as I realize that I was caught staring at them. I duck my head, looking at the ground, And hold my books closer to my chest. I want to get home fast, and hope no one notices me, but I bump into someone due to my haste.

"Watch it, freak!" A familiar voice called to me. Chris.

"I-I-I-Im s-s-so sorry." I stammered, trying to gather my things. I was the only one to fall and drops my belongings.

As I begin to pick my things up, I felt a cold hard hand slap my face. "Worthless monster! Why were ever born?!" She turned her head slightly to say to her click, "maybe we should end this beast's misery? what do you guys say?" They agree with her. Her smile widens and she takes a step towards me. "I have been wanting to do this for a long time." She pulled back her arm, her fist clenched and-

A hand shoots from nowhere, and grabbed Chris's arm. "You know, It's very rude to just hit someone because they bumped into you."

We all looked at the newcomer. Alphonse was holding Chris's arm and he had an angry look in his eyes. Edward was behind him, looking just as mad. "I think you should say your sorry, and help her pick up her things." Alphonse told Chris.

Chris, with no witty comebacks, bent down and picked my books up, she apologized and left, without saying another word.

I stood, dumbfounded that someone like Alphonse would help, stared at the brothers. "T-T-T-Thank you..." I stammered, and ran quickly past them, trying to hide my joyous tears.

There are some people in the world that really do care.


	2. Chapter 2: Longing To Have Wings

Authors note: what ya'll think of the first ch? yea it's pretty mean what they do to poor Liz. Im making Alphonse into a stalker! YEA! not really! jk. ok, on with the story! And heres some lyrics that go with Liz. I do not own these lyircs!

Iris- by the Goo Goo Dolls

And I'd give up forever to touch you'Cause I know that you feel me somehowYou're the closest to heaven that I'll ever beAnd I don't want to go home right now

And all I can taste is this momentAnd all I can breathe is your life'Cause sooner or later it's overI just don't want to miss you tonight

And I don't want the world to see me'Cause I don't think that they'd understandWhen everything's made to be brokenI just want you to know who I am

And you can't fight the tears that ain't comingOr the moment of truth in your liesWhen everything feels like the moviesAnd you bleed just to know you're alive

And I don't want the world to see me'Cause I don't think that they'd understandWhen everything's made to be brokenI just want you to know who I am

And I don't want the world to see me'Cause I don't think that they'd understandWhen everything's made to be brokenI just want you to know who I am

And I don't want the world to see me'Cause I don't think that they'd understandWhen everything's made to be brokenI just want you to know who I am

I just want you to know who I am

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

_They...they saved me from her, _I thought as I laid in bed_. Chris would have beaten me to a pulp if the Elrics hadn't come. I should thank them, but Im not worthy enough to go up to them. They probably saved me out of pity. But I can't help but to wonder...Will I ever get the chance to talk to them?_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

School. Oh joy. The teacher, Mr. Penily, is pretty nice. He doesn't call on me to answer the questions. That's good because then no one would notice the beast in the back very much. The classes are easy enough, we listen to the lectures, do the work assigned, then class is over. Mr. Penily walks into the classroom, along with someone else. Alphonse Elric.

"Class," The teacher begins, "today we have a new student. Mr. Alphonse Elric." Alphonse stands in front of the room, wearing the school uniform, a white buttoned shirt with an open brown vest, and brown pants. His dirty blonde hair was tied into a pony tail. "Hello." He said to the class.

"Why don't you give us some background on yourself?" Asked the teacher.

"Um..Ok." He paused before telling us about himself. All the "Fangirls" leaned in closer to hear the words that would come out the young man's mouth. "I came to this city a few months ago. I wanted to know the town better before coming to school. I used to live in the city north of here. I came to live with my brother because our parents died, and he is the only one left in my family" At that part the "fangirls" couldn't hide their "awws" and "Oh, how sad!" I slouched more on my desk, and looked out at the window. A bird was sitting on a branch, it flapped it's wings and lifted into the air, clearly not aware that it envied because it could fly away anywhere it wanted to go. Freedom

"That's pretty much it." My head snapped back to the front of the classroom. I missed what Alphonse had said

"Thank you, Mr. Elric. Go ahead and sit where ever there's an empty seat." The teacher said to the new student.

Alphonse looked around the room for a good seat. There were plenty of them in the room, so I didn't have to worry about him choosing the dust filled seat next to me. I went back to looking out the window, hoping the bird would come back.

After a few minutes I heard the scraping of the chair next to me, and the gasps of the girls in the room. I turned my head to chair next to me. Alphonse's was sitting there, his eyes closed and smiling at me. I couldn't help but to turn red. He cause the attention to be drawn to the both of us. I could feel the hatred of the others stabbing me. I ducked my head behind the shelter of my textbook. Hoping the glares would go away.

"Ok class, back to the -" Mr. Penily was cut off by another teacher running into the room.

the new teacher said panting, "The principle needs you!"

"Now?" Asked Mr. Penily.

"YES!" She grabbed his wrist and dragged him out of the room

_...What the heck was that about?_ I couldn't help but to wonder.

"Hi" Said a voice next to me. Why do you have to draw more attention to me?

_Guess I should try to be nice. But Im afraid to speak! What if I say something stupid and he thinks im an idiot?! AHH! It's ok, just say something!_ "HI!" I yelled to loud. _AHH! you idiot! you screamed at him_! _Just continue to hide behind your book.. "_Im Alphonse. What's your name?" he asked me.

"I-I-It's Elizabeth. But you can call me Liz, if you want to. you don't have to..." My face felt like it was going to melt.

"Liz...That's a nice name. You can call me Al." He smiled at me. I could hear the gasps again from the "fangirls." "So what's the class like?" I can see now that I can no longer go unnoticed at school.

.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I practically ran out the school. I wanted to get home without any of the "Fangirls" following me and hurting me. The sky was dark and cloudy, and rain was starting to sprinkle. Great. I heard the cry of a small kitty down an ally that I was passing. Of course I can't ignore the cry of a helpless animal. I turned into the ally and saw a poor black kitten curled into a ball, shivering. I noticed that it's left eye had a scar running down from it's forehead to it's chin. It lifted it's small head and opened it's right eye. _This kitten is like me_. I picked the little thing up, and held it my palms. I stood up and turned, and saw a figure standing in front of me.

"You like cats too, huh?" Alphonse asked. He came over to me, and petted the kitten.

"Yeah." Why was he there? Did he follow me? I blushed at that thought.

"I heard the kitten, and came." he answered my thoughts. There was a few moments of awkward silence. "Um…Im going to a coffee shop, would you like to come with me, Liz?"

My mouth opened. He was asking me out?! I quickly closed my lips, not wanting to look a fool. So I simply nodded.


	3. Chapter 3: The Storm Stings

**Author note:** ok here is _**ch 3**_ of broken skin. so, what you guys think so far? thank you all so much for reading my stories, and giving me a review abut them. i love all the reviews that i get, and i hope that i keep getting more of them! :) ok so here is a sneek peek at a poem that I want Liz to recite in class **(Gasp! i gave part of the story away!)** please read it and give me your opinion on it. sadly this is all i can give you...

_**what made you look at mei have always wonderedhow is it you can see the real methrough this twisted skin?**_

_**you are the wings that i have always yearned foryou are the one i wish to hold tight in my armsand you are the one who gave the courage to be myself**_

it is _**MUCH**_ better with the whole poem, believe me! so please tell me what you think! thanks!

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

The coffee shop that Al took me to was a little small, but quiet. Not many people were in there. So I felt quite comfortable. We sat in the back near the counter were people order their drinks. The kitten was sleeping soundly on my lap. (I'm surprised the workers allowed me to bring him in) I had a small glass of water with a muffin, and Al had the same. We talked about a lot of things. Like how much we liked kitties, and the books that we read. We also talked about random things. Things that bugged us about the government, things that we liked about the town, and the people we liked. I even told him about my past. He seemed very interested in that part. When I finished telling him about my past, he seemed like he wanted to revel his own. But he kept quiet about it, and I figured it would be too soon to ask him about it.

After I finished telling a joke, Al was laughing and saying, " Wow! Were do you get these jokes of yours? Their great!"

I blushed a little, "You hear a lot when people don't notice you, and they talk about whatever." A small smile played on my lips.

"Why do you try to hide from everyone?" He asked.

"Because...," I was trying to find the right words. I looked up at him, and gazed at his soft eyes. "Because, who would be kind to a poor creature like me? I all do is scare people when they look at me. The girls in the school are cruel. They pick on me, and throw things at me. They remind of my place in life. I try to stay unnoticed so I wouldn't be tortured. But every now in then kids find me, and they hurt me. It's better to hide from everyone, and not get hurt." Tears were welling up in my eyes.

I felt a hand brush the left side of my cheek. I pulled back startled. There was a little pain in Al's eyes when I did that. "I-Im sorry! I-Im not used to.." My voice was breaking.

I felt arms wrap around me, and hold me. I looked up and saw that Al was slightly smiling at me, "I wont let anyone harm you."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.--.-.-.-.--.

At home, I was laying in bed, thinking how nice Al was and how quickly we became friends. _I have a friend…._Then Chris walked into my room, looking as pissed as ever.

"So you think just because you think Al likes you, you can go around forgetting that im around?" She chuckled.

Here comes the pain. It was punch after punch, and kick after kick. My blood stained my white pillows, and I was hunched over in agony when she was done. "Now, you better stay away from _my _Al. Got it?" She smiled at me, and left.

I couldn't help but to cry. I finally made a friend but I couldn't be with him. The nightmare never ends


	4. Chapter 4: My Joy Begins

Author note: poor Liz...

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

_Why...Why is everything I love, taken from me? What have I done to deserve this? Just when I thought I had made my first real friend, I can't be near him. Maybe Im meant to live in the shadows and suffer as I see others live happy. I guess I'll just suffer...alone...for the rest of my life._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Saturday. I don't have to go to school today. I can hide in my room, and try to heal the wounds that have been inflicted upon me the night before. The darkness is inviting and safe. I wish I could lay there forever. Have no one talk to me. Have no one look at me. And, of course, have no one hurt me. But life doesn't grant wishes. Life is cruel. It lets people torture others. Lets people suffer for having do nothing wrong. And with the innocent suffering, the ones who do inflict pain on them, they live a happy, normal life. Life's a bitch.

A knocking on my bedroom door broke me from my thoughts. "Elizabeth?" It was Mrs. Lawson. she was the only one to call me by my formal name. "come in." I say to her, my back still facing the door.

I hear her come in, "Elizabeth, is something wrong?" Boy, was she smart.

"No. Nothing is wrong." I say in an almost robotic voice.

"Then why are you crying?"

My hand reaches my face. I hadn't even noticed the tears. Seeing them made it hurt only more. "So, tell me, what's wrong, dear?" She asked.

Mrs. Lawson, blind and oblivious to the things around her, was a sweet old woman, who only wanted the best for me. I couldn't help but to confess everything to her as I held the little black kitten for comfort (Which I named Midnight). I told her about how the "Fangirls" treat me like crap, and that her daughter was one of them. She didn't like the sound of her "Little Christina" acting unlady like to me. I even told her about how nice Al treated me, and how he was my _first _real friend. She comforted me, and rubbed my back as I told her my story.

"I can't believe this has been going on in my house!" she huffed. "that girl's got a spanking coming to her!" I couldn't hide my surprise, she didn't usually say things like that. she turned to me, " Your mother was my best friend. And I'll be damned if im going to let my daughter get away with this!" she took my face in her hands. "I promise that she wont hurt you anymore! And you can be with your friend!" She turned her head away, and said, "I can't believe I raised such a abhorrent child." She looked at me again, "Im so sorry, Elizabeth."

"I-It's not your fault. I-It's mine. My face is so freaking ugly, I don't blame Chris for-" I stopped when I noticed that what I was saying made Mrs. Lawson angry. "Now, you hear me, Elizabeth. You are truly beautiful. Your scars are nothing. Your eyes hold everything. And, I think Chris is envious because of that. When you go to school, show them your smile. Show them your beautiful face." She gently brushed my hair behind my ear. My whole face was exposed. And Mrs. Lawson smiled. "Show everyone, that these scars, are nothing."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.--.-.-.-

Over the weekend, Mrs. Lawson yelled, and punished Chris with every amount of energy she had in her. Mrs. Lawson was so furious, she would have destroyed the whole military with her yelling! I can still see the hatred in Chris's eyes. But it didn't matter. I know she wouldn't hurt me anymore. I wanted so bad to take Mrs. Lawson's advice, and show my face, _all _of it. But im still too afraid. So when Monday came around, I walked to school with half my face still covered.

I was one of the few kids that arrived early for class. Al was still not there. I took my seat near the window, and read my book. About a few minutes later, I heard the scraping of the chair next to me.

"Hey," Greeted Al.

"What's up?" I asked, smiling.

"The ceiling." He joked. I chuckled at that.

"So how was your weekend?"

"Not good. I found this helpless kitten, But Brother said I couldn't keep it." He sighed. "How was your weekend?"

"I got beat up." I smiled. His eyes widened. "But it's fine. The side that was mostly beaten on was my left. So no one can see it. And I talked to Mrs. Lawson."

"About what?" He asked. He seemed to be trying to get a look at the left side of my face, to see the burses.

"About how Chris beat me up because I hung out with you." I said nonchalantly**.**

"What?!" He gaped. "She did that because of me?! Im so sorry! What should I do? I don't want her to hurt you! But I want to be friends with you! I don't want us to stop hanging

out because of this. But...I guess if it's going to hurt you, and I don't want that to happen, I guess-"

"Al shut-up!" I interrupted him. I couldn't help but to laugh at him stressing out over nothing. "Mrs. Lawson took care of it. Chris is no longer a problem. We can still hang out...if you want." I looked back at my desk, feeling my face burn a little.

"I would defiantly like that." I heard him say.

"Everyone settle down, and take your seats!" Mr. Penily said, out of nowhere.

Once the class was quiet, he began to teach his lesson. Today was about poetry. "Class, I want you to write a poem. I want it to be personal and deep." He glanced at me. I ducked behind my book, and Al smiled at me. "I do not want it to be about anything stupid, like for example, ' I like cats. Cats are great.'" He glanced at Al. Al, too, blushed. "I especially do not want something that has to do with 'rump shakin' 'booty smacking' 'I want to fuck her so bad' crap. Got it?"

We all shook our heads, surprised he said "Fuck".

I looked out the window, wondering what I should write about. Al's voice broke my thoughts.

"So, would you like me to walk you home?" He asked.

"I would like that very much, Al." I smiled

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-

It had been a few weeks since our teacher gave us our assignment. Everyday, I would talk to Al, and know him more and more. One day, I even went to his house! I met a nice gypsy named Noa. And I cooked dinner for them. They said it was the best they had in months! Today Al was coming over my house. I have to admit, I am nervous. But excited at the same time.

We were walking home after school, talking more about...well, nothing! We always talked about random things. Today's topic, Food. We both liked noodles, and milk. Al told me how his brother, Edward, hated milk and would always throw it against the wall. Cookies were our favorite snack. Didn't matter which kind, as long as it was a cookie. We both liked the same kind of music. And we both thought that school was awesome. (I now couldn't wait to get to school because of Al.)

We were about to cross a small bridge with thick, but small walls on each side. Al hopped on the ledge, and grabbed my hand and pulled me on the ledge with him. He held my hands so I could be balanced as I walked in front of him. I didn't want to hide the huge, idiotic grin plastered on my face. I turned to see that he was looking at me kind of funny. but he was still grinning. His eyes were soft, and gentle. And his smile made my heart jump. The feeling that made me want to hold Al, was one I couldn't name. But it felt wonderful. And I didn't want this moment to end.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.--.-.--.-.-.-

Dinner was great! Mrs. Lawson was very polite, and Chris was...well, she behaved. When Al had to go, I walked him out.

"Dinner was awesome!" He exclaimed.

"Heh yeah, Mrs. Lawson cooks a mean pork chop!" I felt a little disappointed that he leaving.

"Um.." He paused, blushing. "You know that the festival of Grace is coming up right?"

I nodded. The festival of Grace was a tribute to the great and lovely Grace Wilderness. Legend has it she saved the world from the Gods by sacrificing herself to them. But sad thing in the story is, she was in love. The man she loved returned the feelings. He didn't want to her to go, but she told him that she had to. It would be selfish and she wouldn't be able to live with herself if she choose her happiness over others. But as she sacrificed herself, she was crying. Morning over the love and happy life she couldn't live. They say that on February 14th you can see, in the sky, Grace and the man she loved holding each other and that their love spreads to the whole world. Making the world, for just a day, peaceful, and in love. The legend shows that if your love is strong enough, it can survive death. One of my favorite legends.

"Well, I was wondering, if you want to, you don't have to, but it would be great if you did-"

"Al!" I chuckled.

"Oh! Right. Im sorry. Um... Would you go to the festival of Grace with me?"

I felt my mouth open with surprise. But quickly closed it. My face was burning, "I- I would love to, Al." I said grinning with joy.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.x.X.x.X.X.X.X.X.X.

Author note: AHHHHHHH! THE CUTENESS!!...sorry. I just had to add that!


	5. Chapter 5: Death Of My Fears

Author note: LET THE FESTIVAL, BEGIN! HAHAHA!

X.X.X.X.x.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

I have to admit, I am excited about today. I never had been invited to the festival by someone, much less a boy. I wanted to wear something fancy! (Of course we were supposed to wear dressy clothes!) I decided on a sky blue dress that shimmered in the light. I wore baby blue sparkling eye shadow, and I left my hair in a luscious waterfall of waves, down. I still hid my left side of my face.

When I walked into the living room, Mrs. Lawson showered me with 'Oh, my! You look gorgeous!' And Chris even came up to me and said I looked good. (Over the last few weeks, we actually started to get along!) The doorbell rung, and my heart sped up. I knew it was Alphonse.

And my guess was right, Mrs. Lawson opened the door, and Al stood there with a bouquet of roses. He walked up to me, smiling and soft eyes, and handed the beautiful flowers to me. "I figured it was only right for a girl as beautiful as you to have beautiful flowers." He chuckled.

I gaped at him, blushing. It was the nicest thing a guy has ever done for me. Al held out his arm and said, "Shall we?" I took his arm and we left for the festival of Grace.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

We danced for what seemed like hours. We spun around in circles with delight. And we laughed like today was the last day to laugh. Everyone was dancing and wearing fancy clothing. I saw Edward spinning Noa around on the dance floor a few times, and I saw that Chris had her own date.

After the current song was over, Al said, "Im gonna go get us something to drink. I'll be right back, 'k?"

"Sure!" I was quite thirsty.

I stood on the sidelines and watched the people dance and clap. I felt a dainty hand on my right shoulder, and turned to see who it was. It was Emily from my class. "Oh! Hello, Emily." I smiled at her.

Emily was kind. Well, at least she wasn't one of the girls that threw rocks at me. She had red eyes, and short choppy sliver hair. A nice Albino.

"Hey, girl." She grinned, "I saw ya out there with Alphonse Elric! Are you on a date?"

I flushed and gulped. "I-I don't think so. I-I think we're just here as friends." My voice grew quiet with each word i spoke. Disappointment was visible on my face. I was never good at hiding my feelings.

"Oh! but you want it to be, right?"

I nodded.

"AWW!" Out of no where she wrapped her arms around me. But she did it so fast I couldn't balance myself, and we fell together. But it was ok. My butt broke my fall. "You poor thing! And knowing Alphonse, he must not be getting all the hints you've been dropping, huh?"

"I-I don't try to 'drop hints'." I answered.

"What?!" She pulled away from me. Her eyes were wide with shock. "No wonder why this isn't a date!" She smacked me playfully on my forehead. "Looks like I am going to have to intervene! It's about time I make my move in your love story!" She helped me back up.

Who was this strange girl? And why would she want to help me? She doesn't even know me! But…she seems nice…

"Emily?" Asked a familiar voice. Al.

"Oh! Hey, there Ally! What's up?" She asked him. _Ally? What the-, _I thought,_ Thats a girl nickname!_

Al looked slightly annoyed with the new nickname, but responded calmly, " Me and Liz are on date and having a good time. What about you?"

My heart raced so bad, I thought it would jump out of my chest. I could tell Emily didn't expect Al to say it was a date either!

"Nope, Im here alone. So," She bounced back quickly , "You two are on a date, huh?" A weird, cocky grin played her lips. It frightened me.

Al nodded. I blushed more.

"So have you too...," She placed her hands on her hips, still grinning. I wanted to smacked that smile off her face before she got too out of line. "Kissed?"

This is the part where my face burns so bad it hurts. Al, too, was blushing wildly. "E-Emily!!" I screamed.

"what?" She asked nonchalantly, but I could see the grin in her eyes.

"Emily!" Someone shouted.

We turned to see a young man running up to us. "Emily, I was looking everywhere for you!"

She laughed, "Im sorry. But I ran into my friends. This is Liz, and that guy who's Face is as red as a tomato is named Al. Guy's, this is Darren."

"I thought you said you were here alone." I pointed out. My voice was still trembling, but not as bad as a few minutes ago.

"I was! But not anymore! See ya!" And she ran off with Darren.

Me and Al stood there in silence for awhile. I decided to break the quiet air. "Um...Did you get the drinks?"

"Huh?" He looked at the cups in his hands, "Oh, yeah, here."

I took a sip, and asked, "S-So... Did you mean it, when you said this was date?"

"Yeah. I did. I still do." He looked into my eyes. I know that this night, will be close to my heart, always.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-

"Excuse me, Liz?" Called a female voice.

Me and Al turned to see Ella coming towards us. She was one of Al's "fangirls." She was extremely pretty. Blonde hair that went passed her waist, and gold eyes, like Edward. Behind her was her friends, Beth and Ally. Both had the same length hair but different colors. Beth's was black as night. And Ally had brown. "Liz, you wouldn't mind it if I danced with Al for one song would you?" Her smile was like that of an innocent child but with hidden motives in her eyes.

"Uh..I guess. If Al is Ok with it." I glanced at him.

"Ok! Thanks, Lizzie. You're so sweet!" And without Al's consent, she started to dance with him.

I stood with Beth and Ally on the sidelines, a little upset with what just happened. "Hey," Beth turned to me. "How about we go get something to eat?" I was a little hungry, so I went with her. "Hey, Ally, you coming?" Beth asked.

"No I'll just wait here."

As we headed to the food stand, something slipped over my head, and covered me with darkness. A hand was on my waist, guiding me. I couldn't see through the dark material that was over my head. I struggled as I was being led to...someplace.

Finally, the hand let go, and the thing that was over my head was gone. I was shoved to the hard cold ground. I looked up to see who did this. Beth and a few others were standing over me, all had a wicked grin plastered on their faces.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-

I could hear the distant music playing, and the people talking happily. No one knew what was about to happen to me. Fist began to fly at my face. Kicks were thrown into my ribs. I felt my blood escape my lips. I felt my hair being pulled out of my head. I was dragged to my feet and shoved, and pushed. They were taking me somewhere.

I was too dazed to know where I was going. Everything was moving. I felt something slip over my head again. And I heard a voice say, "Hello to all! Are you having a wonderful time at the festival?" The voice belonged to Beth. I began to panic. _Where the hell am I?_ I wondered.

"We have a special treat for you today! Oh, Alphonse Elric, will you please come and stand on the stage with this 'masked' person?" I knew, then, I was on the stage where the band played. And Al was coming up there with me. _What are they planning?_

"Thank you for joining us today, Alphonse." She turned back to the audience. I knew what they were doing. Why they beat me up, and why they brought Al onto the stage. I sunk to my knees and began to cry. "Today, I shall revel to you, a monster!" And the thing that hid my face from the world, was pulled off. My beaten face, was reveled to the world.

I heard screams from the audience. But I didn't care about that. I was ashamed that it all had to happen with Al standing next to me. I looked up at Al, desperate for him to comfort me. But he stood there, his soft eyes staring at the ugliness known as me.

I ran off the stage. Tears blinding my sight. It didn't matter where I went, just so long as I got away from everyone at the festival.

For about five minutes I ran, until I heard a voice call behind me. Alphonse.

I ran more. I was to embarrassed to be near him now. My heart ached with such pain…..

But after what seemed like hours of running, my legs collapsed, and I fell to the ground. I sat up, and wiped the dirt off me, but I couldn't wipe the tears. There was too many of them.

"Liz!" Al knelt down beside me. I hid my face with my hands, so he wouldn't have to look at me. "Liz, I-Im so sorry." I could heard pain in his voice. "I promised that I wouldn't let anyone hurt you, and I failed. Liz.." His voice broke. I could hear him cry. I looked to see the beautiful young man with tears streaming down his cheeks.

"A-Al..." I wiped a tear from under his eye. "It's not your fault. No one saw this coming." He looked up at me. And placed his hands gently on my cheeks. His thumb traced the faded scars of my face, and he stared into my eyes. "It's no excuse." He said. "I should have been more protective! I should have-" He stopped. I was still crying.

Al leaned closer to me, and placed his lips on my scared left eye. When he pulled away, he whispered, "I love you so much."

Now, I was no longer crying for the embarrassing moment on stage. I was crying because of joy, and because of shock. For the first time ever, someone looked at my beastly face with love, and even dared to kiss it.

"Al..." My voice was breaking before I could speak the words i wanted to. "I-I-I Love you, too."

His eyes widen, with joy. And his lips pressed gently on mine.


	6. Chapter 6: I Love You

**Author note: ok for those who have read **_**'one family'**_ i will continue to write it after this story is over. I want to add more drama. So those who have emailed me about it, dont worry!** the story will continue!** YAY! im thinking that either this one or the next one will be the last, but im not sure...anyways. i have to thank all those who have reviewed the story, and added it to their favorites and their story alert. it means a lot, so thanks! :)

X.X.X.X.X.X.x.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

_I can't believe what happened!_ I thought as I laid in my bed after the festival. _My first kiss! I mean, sure I got beat up and humiliated, but Al kissed me! EEK! But...does that mean we're dating? I think I'll go over to his house tomorrow..._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

It didn't take long to get to Al's house in the morning. It was just over the bridge. Now every time I passed the bridge, I just have to walk on the small walls. I remember how he help balanced me on it, and I remember that was also the day my feelings for him grew into something more than friendship.

I knocked on the door of Al's house, and Noa answered. "Good morning, Liz!" She smiled at me.

"Good morning! Is Al home?" She nodded.

"Come with me, I want you to listen to something, Okay?" She held a determined gaze.

"Um, sure?"

She dragged me to the door that leads to the backyard, she didn't open it, instead she placed her right ear on it. "Listen." She whispered.

There were people outside. "So, you haven't told Liz about your real past?" A voice asked. That was Edward.

_Real past? What the-_ I press my ear closer, wanting to hear Al's sweet voice.

"No. I haven't. I have no proof of my ever being in a suit of armor. And alchemy doesn't exist here. So I can't show her that." His voice seemed sad.

_Armor?_ "If she really loved you, she would believe you without having to need proof. Al, your body was a suit of armor for four years. I think she should know about that."

"You think? I don't know..."

"Al! She has a right to really know what happened to us! That we tried to bring our mother back from the dead, at the cost of our bodies!"

"But our bodies back though..."

"Correction, you got your body back. I still stuck with automail. Now stop thinking that she wont believe you, and go and tell her!" He paused. "She'll believe you."

"Yeah. Yeah! I'll go tell her right now!" I heard his footsteps get closer to the door.

Noa backed away from the door, and opened it. Al was only a foot from us. His eyes were wide with surprise as he looked at us. "H-How long have you been standing there?"

Noa stood up straight, "We heard the whole conversation!" Damn her...

"Al," It was my turn to speak to him. "Ed was right. You didn't have to be afraid that I wouldn't believe you. I trust you so much, that I believe you even if you said the sky was green!" I held his hands, and looked into his eyes. "Al? Is the sky green today?"

He smiled at me and chuckled, "No, It's blue." He leaned closer to me, and i felt his warm lips caressed mine.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-

"Al?" I looked at him. We were in school, and I was about to present my poems in front of the class.

"Yeah?"

" My poem is about you." I smiled.

"Really? I know it'll be great."

I chuckled, "Don't worry it is!"

Mr. Pentily called, "Miss Matley, I think it's your turn to read your poem to the class. Please come up here, and read it out loud."

I stood, and walked to the front. I wasn't the shy little scared girl I was a few weeks ago. With Alphonse there, I was confident, and proud of myself. So proud, that when I turned to face the class, I tucked my hair behind my ear, and reveled myself to the class. Gasps were heard. Even the teacher held a shocked look, but he bounced back and smiled.

"Um.. Okay. My poem it titled "The Wings I Have Always Dreamt For." And i began…

"And though my body is in this deformed statemy soul still yearns for wingsso i could fly away from this horrid place

hiding from everyone i seewishing not to be noticedas I walk down the streetyou turned your headand looked my way

when im near youmy heart racesand my face burnsand i have no clue what to say"

I saw Alphonse lean in closer, listening to every word I said.

"What made you look at mei have always wonderedhow is it you can see the real methrough this twisted skin?

you gave me your loveand in return i say this to you"

I keep staring at Al. Letting him know this was for him. He smiled at every word I was saying.

"You are the wings that i have always yearned foryou are the one i wish to hold tight i my armsand you are the one who gave the courage to be myself

all this time i have always loved youand i will always love youno matter whati want you to be happy for the rest of your life."

I saw the smile that was hiding in everyone's eyes twinkle with joy when they realized that I was in love. And they couldn't hurt me anymore.

"I never thoughtthat someone like youcould be in love with meand i would never have believed thatanyone could truly see me

you are the wings i have always yearned foryou are the one i wish to hold tight in my armsi have always loved youand will always love you

I'd rather see your smiling face just one timethen to live a thousand yearshappy

my dear wings,i will always love you."

I handed the paper to the teacher, and walked back to my seat. As I sat down I felt the gaze of everyone in the class. I felt soft lips touch my cheeks. Blushing slightly, I smiled more.

"Wonderful poem, Miss Matley." I heard the teacher say.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

When class was over, I asked Al, "So what do you want to do now?"

"Anything as long as Im with you, My love." He chuckled

Our lips met.

In my whole life, I never would have thought that I would be so happy. And that I would be in love with such a wonderful young man. I know, that from now on, I will keep this smile on my face till the day I die.


End file.
